Love by Sunset
by Dismal Subjugation
Summary: Love by sunset, lust by night. Sora never had feelings for Riku. He was his best friend... And a guy. Then he got a taste of what it means to love Riku, and the awkward gives birth to lust. Riku Sora... Yaoi. My my.
1. Sunset

It was dark... Yeah.

It was dark. But, not cold.

I was lonely. But, certainly not alone.

My friend was sitting next to me, but as to why we weren't talking (or hardly acknowledging each other's presence) was I think, because of the heavy air of awkwardness emanating from… an incident that had just occurred.

See, we had been watching the sunset down in the park on the waterfront. We were sitting on the children's swings, watching the shattered reflection of the tired sun dance along the waves far out into the ocean. Having a good time.

Summer had only begun a few weeks ago, but it almost felt like the last. There was an odd feeling flowing through our air waves. My friend was swinging slowly, looking at the woodchips beneath us, watching his feet go forward, back, forward, back… There was a cloudy look in his eyes, and his mouth bore a melancholy half-frown. My contradicting happy smile faded slowly, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Riku?" He looked up, as if he had never been frowning, a big, Riku grin.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Oh, um, nothing much, but um…" He was giving me blank stare, and a happy, empty smile. His face hid no emotion, there was none. "The sunset is… nice, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," He said, looking forward, smile intact. "Really… um, really nice." His expression softened, his eyelids relaxed, and he stared peacefully into the water. His smile lingered, if not somewhat gloomy.

"Ugh," I said, more to myself than anyone. "We've been on these things for hours! I'm getting nauseous."

"Actually," he mumbled, checking his phone, "Only an hour, and twenty… two minutes." Brilliant deduction Holmes.

"Regardless, I AM getting nauseous. Let's get off, please?"

"Whatever you say," he said, leaping off his swing, smile back, playfully dancing across his lips. Legs wobbling, I made my way over to the grass, just to the right of the woodchips and swings. We sat under our favorite tree (Though there was no shade, perhaps a habit), and stared.

"I'm glad this park is here." I said, sappy as can be.

"Yeah." For crying out loud, could his voice trail any further and remain audible? I do wonder. There was no noise, save the waves and the occasional bird cry. The crickets weren't quite out yet. "I'm so tired," he whispered, "I might fall asleep right here." He stretched his arms out and collapsed backwards, limbs haphazardly inhabiting as much square area as physically possible, on the soft green grass. (The water for the sprinklers in this park must cost a fortune, with grass this lush in July!)

"Sucks for you. If you fall asleep, I'm so not carrying you," I warned. He trusted himself up from a completely laid-down position up an on his knees (an effort which, from his position, must have needed a lot of stomach muscle), clasped his hands together, and dramatically mused,

"You wouldn't, Sora? You wouldn't lift me up in your strong arms, carry me all the way home, and send me to bed?" Covering his eyes with his arm and falling back down dramatically, "How could you threaten such a thing?" I laughed.

"You're way too heavy for me!" After a moment's pause, his dramatic voice stated grandly from beneath the muffling barrier of his own arms,

"You'd be surprised how powerful your love for me will make you."

"I'm sure." I said, lying down next to him, twisting a lock of his hair between my fingers, playing along to the best of my ability. He dropped his arms to his side, turned his head slightly to my direction, looking at me from the corner of his eyes distantly, as if looking for something far away/ Then, he said, in a dead serious tone and a completely straight face,

"Never underestimate the power of true boy love."

Silence.

We both burst out laughing.

"What is this, a cheesy fanfic?" I said through laughter.

"Yeah really," he said, chuckling. We exhaled in unison on our backs, looking up to the sky, now dyed an odd mixture of blue and orange. Odd, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I count… One cloud," I said childishly.

"It looks like your head." He said, bluntly in turn.

"Was that a compliment?" He shrugged. (My head looks like a cloud?) "… Heh," I giggled. "Heh heh, ha ha ha!" Riku looked over. "Hee hee! Hah ha ha!"

"What is it?" He asked, his smile almost questioning.

"You said my head looks like a cloud!" I giggled some more. "Ha ha… Stupid."

"Who's calling who stupid now?" He asked, raising himself up on to his side, his hand holding his head up. I mimicked his position exactly. He raised his eyebrows, and I in turn, raised mine. An obvious challenge to the Copycat Game. He scrunched up his nose and crossed his eyes. I of course, did the same. He rolled his eyes, and looked back at me with a sudden look of insatiable intent. He reached his free arm out and cupped it under my chin. "Oh, Sora," He said in the most provocative voice you'll ever hear Riku speak in.

"Oh, Riku my love," my copycatting hand in place under his chin as well.

"…"

"…" We just sat there for a while. I knew the competitive spirit in Riku wasn't going to let me win any time soon, even at the Copycat Game. Yeah, awkward, I know, right? The contented smile never left his lips, but I wasn't going to crack, he couldn't beat me. Then suddenly, his hand jerked under my chin, brining our heads together in the quickest, slickest way that only perfection like Riku could pull off. I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, and during the process of figuring out why, I realized he was kissing me, and when my poor slow brain finally did, I jerked my head back and away. An infamous taunting smile haunted his visage.

"I win." He said, breaking into a sparklingly toothy grin.

"Well Riku," I said arrogantly, "I didn't think you'd go… that far," (At this point I'm just bent on retaining what little dignity I have left). Sitting up, I just knew my face was a deep red by now. Maybe with the light, he wouldn't notice. He shrugged, sitting up as well.  
"I figured you wouldn't crack unless I did something outrageous."

"And what, that was the first thing that came to mind?"

"Yeah, basically," he said, smiling, as if rather proud with himself. Now, I won't say Riku isn't cute, or even a little hot (just a little!), but I didn't think of him THAT way. We were friends, and, well, he, he's kind of a guy too. Neither Riku or I had boundaries though, so we always did the feigning gay lover jokes, and though everyone involved denied it, there were a few rumors that there was a Riku x Sora fan club. Imagine that. Well, in any case, I guess everything that happened that night started with the one little awkward incident, my best friend gets my first kiss, and he's a boy. This isn't one to tell the grandkids though… I just know that.


	2. Twilight

The sun was now out of sight and the sky was dimming fast. We decided to take to take the bus back to Riku's place and crash. It wasn't going to be a slumber party, or anything like that. Just an "I'm too tired to go all the way home, can I stay at your house" type of thing. Two guys. Two straight guys. Yeah. That's what it was.

We were walking up the hill through the trees, still no one around. We were kind of on the edge of town, no one came out here, but there was one bus that strayed this far. The stop was across the street from the park. It might be a while. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Riku had just… kissed me. I know he only did it to win the game, but it still felt… felt… It felt almost like he

"Soooraaaa?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were totally just spacing out." Whoops.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, I kind of was." He smiled playfully.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Other than you?

"Um, you know, the nice trees. I like this park a lot."

"We've already talked about this; you want to marry the park. Let's talk about something else." Would you care to suggest something genius?

"Okay, how about… Me."

"Um, okay,"

"Yeah, let's talk about me." Where was this going to go?

"All right. What about you do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about… My romantic charisma." I decided I wanted to toy with him a little. Just to see how much he was thinking about that kiss. You know. For fun.

"Uh, um, all right? Um," He wasn't blushing was he? No. Just the light. Seductive smile in place, I skipped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let's say you're a girl… Say you're uh, Kairi."

"Okay."

"Now, say I come up to you, and say," I raised my hands to his face, under his hair and around his neck. At this point I was almost on my tip-toes. Now then, "Your eyes… are like pools of diamonds, deep enough for me to swim in; they glisten like sunlight through my bedroom window in the morning." Riku was wearing an expression of mixed disgust and enchantment, eyebrow twitching. This was supposed to be cheesy.

"Uh, Sora, I,"

"I want… to hold you forever," I moved my head in as close as I could without actually touching him. His eyes were, truthfully, really pretty. I could see so far down into him, his eyes were his soul. He was feeling pain. Somehow. And then he closed his eyes, an abrupt wake-up call. Why? Oh, oh shoot.

No, not shoot. Shit. Shit shit shit.

I took a swift step back. "What the hell Riku!?"

"What?"

"Why are you kissing me again??"

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

"I did not!"  
"Yes you did!"

"If I kissed you why were you kissing me back?"  
"Duh, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"Yeah, right. Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, I believe you. Look, it was an accident, regardless. We don't need to bring it up again."

"All right."

"Fine."

There was a bit of silence while we walked to the bus stop. Fun. Now I got to sit in extremely awkward silence with a guy, who I just kissed twice. I didn't kiss him, of course not. He kissed me. … It took me a moment to realize what that meant. Obviously when Riku kissed me during the copycat game, he gained a little confidence. Enough, so that when the opportunity struck (Courtesy of yours truly) he could get away with it again. But then- that meant that Riku actually…TRIP.

"AURGH!!" I fell. Off the curb. Of the parking lot. Dude.

"Sora!"

Ouch. I shot my hands out right before I did a faceplant on the hard, unforgiving concrete, skinning them up. Just swell. "Ow ow ow"

"Are you okay?"  
"yeahh, just spacing out again," I groaned.

"Am I really that good a kisser?" He said smiling.

"Not the time."

"Okay sorry… Shoot. That's not fun," He mumbled looking at my raw hands.

"This'll sting 'till we get to your house." I didn't want to think about that.

"Maybe I could find something to wrap them in or something," He suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like…" His eyes flitted around. He patted his pockets. He looked down, tugged on his shirt, and looked at me.

"Oh, Riku you don't need to use your shirt."

"It's summer, Sora. Lots of people walk around shirtless." The last thing I needed. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifted, and pulled it over his head. His glorious torso was uncovered, in all its slim, toned, perfection. Oh. My. God. Wait- what was I-

"Here-" he began as he tore it in half. No going back now. He tied the first side around one hand, and the second around the other. Of course, I kept my head down, looking at the carefully tied knots, but my eyes could not. Keep. Away. For crying out loud, he was gorgeous. But- I'm a guy. A straight, straight guy. This was such an unlucky day.


	3. Nightfall

My eternal gratitude to you guys who reviewed this,

You really inspired me to continue it, when it's been since July when I started….

Please forgive me, school is literally torture. *bow* *bow*

~-~-~

All things considered, today was generally not going at all how I expected. Here I was, sitting on a benge at a bus stop, in the dark, with a half-naked Riku who quite likely has a crush on me and has been gaining confidence while I continually slip up and give him all the wrong messages. In the dark. At a freaking bus stop. Good Lord.

Riku was wearing a rather pained expression, but that didn't seem to stop him from wanting to flaunt his [extremely sexy] body. He kept getting up, pacing, sitting down next to me, then holding my shoulder, asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine dangit quit worryin' about me."

"Okay, okay" He said, shrugging. "I'm like a doting mother."

"Or my boyfriend" Complete screw up number one.

"What?"

"What?" I cannot believe I just said that.

"What did you say?" Oh my God oh my God.

"Nothing." . Facepalm. Stupid stupid stupid.

"What did you say about your boyfriend? You said you were my boyfriend?"

"Well, that's not-"

"Gee Sora," He laughed "And we all thought you were straight and everything."

"………." He continued chuckling to himself.

"Boyfriend." Why is it that whenever he says that word it sounds like he…?

"When'll the bus come?" I changed the subject.

"Oh," he got up again, check the schedule. "Thirty minutes."

"THIRTY?"

"That's what you get for tripping in a parking lot and makin' us miss the bus!"

"Awwww" I threw my head back. Now I had to sit with him for thirty minutes.

I glanced to my side. Was he smiling to himself? Please tell me he wasn't.

Crap, he was.

"Sora?"

"yes?"

"Look at the sky." He had gotten up and was standing in front of me, looking up. The stars were coming out, washing away what was left of the scarlet dye of sunset.

"It's really… pretty, Riku."

"I know. I've always liked looking at the stars."

"Have you?"

"Yessir."

My makeshift bandages were loose. I prodded them and peeked inside to see little smatterings of blood on the fabric. It had coagulated by now. It'd still hurt for a few days of course. I was tough. I'd survive.

Riku had creeped down next to me again, I jumped when I felt his breath on my neck.  
"Taking them off?" How seductive can you get??

"yeah, that's okay, right?"  
"whatever you want to do."

"Okay." I pulled the knot a little and the fabric fell to my lap. Riku reached down and picked it up again, gently caressing my thigh in the process, which gave me the shivers. Was that intentional? Bastard.

"I wonder what I should do with this now?" he pondered to himself.

"Throw it away?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He strode over to a garbage can, and deposited the torn shirt.

"I'm getting cold," I whispered more to myself than him.

"You're the one wearing a shirt, Sora, be grateful." He had a point.

Even in the summer though, when night falls, the temperature drops, and for a boy as accustomed to indoor night weather as I am, I wasn't particularly fond of it's out-of-doors counterpart.  
Dare I? I'd pay for it later but I might… just… want to… maybe be a little closer to someone so naturally warm. Just a little.

I scooted over.

"You are cold aren't you?"

I nodded.

"here," he said warmly. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, both his hands on my back, massaging me gently. It was so wrong, judging from what had already happened today. And yet… So very very right.

"mmmmm" A sound had escaped my throat. Only problem was that it sounded way too sexual for a friendship hug. Complete screw up number two.

I felt his heartbeat, as it was going much faster than average. Upon realizing this, mine began to increase. I prayed to God he didn't notice. I didn't want him… I didn't want him…

Seconds.

Minutes.

How much time had passed?

I didn't want to ask.

Too awkward.

Everything was too awkward.

I reached my hand up to brush the hair out of my eyes. I felt sweat forming on my brow. Meanwhile, his head was resting on my shoulder. His cheek, touching my neck. I was certain he felt my pulse as well. My rising temperature, my quickening pulse, while he held me, in the dark, far away from any other people, twenty minutes away from any bus… How right this must feel for him. For ALL the wrong reasons. Oh…

He stirred. His head lifted from my shoulder. His arms lowered down my back, more shivers. Was he getting up? His head went down. DOWN?? WHAT THE ()#^H%#(^)$??? …

"hmmmmm" He sighed slowly and rested his head in my lap. "I'm so exhausted."

What the hell.

Trying to keep a steady voice, I murmured: "Why?"

"because you wear me out."

"…"

He chucked to himself again. Rocking slowly against my legs,

Sending pulses of unwanted ecstasy up by whole body.

So very close to a very awkward place. Darn you.

I looked at him, his body took up the whole bench, his tennis shoes to his legs to his shorts to his belt to his torso to his head. He was something you see in a magazine, with airbrushing and Photoshop. Not real life. His serene visage, eyes closed, innocently…

Wait.

What the hell was he fantasizing about under this façade?

Good Lord.

My cheeks felt hot.

My neck was hot.

My everything was hot.

Too hot…

I felt it coming.

With him, so sexy, in my lap, it was so irrevocably hot that it…

I… couldn't help it.

Pressure was building up in my abdomen, I started getting hard. It felt good. Pulses of pleasure fueled by my teenage sex drive. Part of me was screaming: "Not now! Not while he's right there!" and another part was quietly whispering: "yes…. You know you want it."

My pants were getting tighter by the second. He was sure to feel it any moment.

Flashes of my options blasted through my subconscious.

I saw yelling, accusation on one side…

And I saw ecstasy, moaning on another… Gah! Nothing will do!

But, was this what I feared?

Or what I wanted?


	4. Darkness

My stomach was churning with embarrassment,

And my eyebrow was twitching in anxiety.

My heart was pounding faster

My cheeks were burning hotter

I couldn't breathe.

As my growing erection got nearer to Riku's head

So many thoughts ran through my mind in a split second.

Did I really want him?

Did he really want me?

How could I know?  
Why should I know?

I could stand up right now-

Make an excuse,

I thought…

I thought I saw the bus so I'd jump up

But it was…

Only a street light flickering.

Yeah, a street light…

If I wanted to stop this so much

Why did the idea sound so wrong?

Why did Riku seem so… right?

My jaw was quivering, Riku's eyes were closed.

He looked so peaceful, while I was so disheveled.

I… What should I do?

I couldn't hold myself in…

My teen sex drive was going to be my downfall…

As my hands gripped the seat so hard my fists were white, I leaned forward.

My face was about an inch from Riku's. I whispered.

"R… Ri…ku…" My voice was shaking so much.

"Hm? What is it?" He turned his head to face me. "Woah Sora, personal spa-"

I closed the gap between our faces.

"MN??" Riku's muffled yelp escaped, but I persisted in holding him down with my mouth. His skin, his scent, how enticing they were. "mmmm…"

My eyes were clenched tightly shut, my fists shaking, my breathing harsh, and uneven. Riku murmured small pleasurable noises. "mmmm…"

It felt good.

I released him; I felt my cock in my pants, rock hard.

He immediately rolled off the bench, stood up, and crawled on to my lap, facing me. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me again, passionately. His legs were spread apart, his thighs around my waist, in such a tempting position… Our breathing was the only sound.

My hands ran up his thighs, past his hips and up to his bare body. I took in every inch with my sensitive fingertips. I wrapped my arms around his back, and tilted my head to the right. My tongue ran down his jaw to his collarbone. The taste of his skin was the most delicious thing ever to run through my senses. I felt him kissing my neck, and my cock throbbed impatiently. I groaned. His hands felt their way around my body, under my shirt, massaging my chest.

"Ri…Riku… More…" He laughed softly, a breath of air. His hands slid slowly down my torso, over skin, pleasuring my senses, then, his fingertips poked under my waistline. I gasped. "Ri- Not here?? At a bus stop??"

"We have fifteen minutes," He breathed, "a mile away from any other people." My stomach turned inside me. What was he going to do? In public!? I wanted to examine the situation, to analyze my choices, but my brain was so fogged up, he inhabited every thought, every single notion, I wanted him, I loved him, I needed him…

"Riku…" I murmured…

"What?"

"… Take me." I whispered, as quietly as I could while staying audible.

His lips smiled against my neck.

His fingers moved fluidly and swiftly. Before I could gasp again, my belt was undone, and my shirt was being pulled over my head. As soon as he tossed it to the side, my lips were on his again, but it wasn't enough. The cooling air stung my skin, moist with sweat, exposed to the darkness, and it only enhanced my pleasure. Our lips broke, and he knelt at the foot of the bench while I caught a glimpse of a long, thin bulge in his shorts that set my lower torso on fire. He leaned forward, and rested his cheek on my zipper. My eyes were locked on him, on what he was about to do.

My mouth was hanging loosely, breathing jerky, uneven breaths. His shockingly skilled fingers felt up my thighs, and unbuttoned my jeans. As he slowly unzipped my pants, the pressure was almost unbearable. I lifted my waist up, allowing him to pull them down to my knees. Now, my boxers were the only thing separating his mouth from the thing he was searching for. He ran his hand over my cock, the friction of my shorts made me die a little inside. Why he was doing this in public, dark as it was, never crossed my mind; I was wrapped around his sensual touch, his beautiful lips, his beautiful arms, I was, for the first time in my life, complete.

My body was sweating, my fingers were twitching, and my muscles were tense and flexed. It seemed to turn him on, as he stole a glance up at my strained visage.

His fingers went up my bare legs, up the legs of my boxers, and gently felt my balls. I tried to suppress a groan that came out as a "Mnhhmm" sound. He went up, pulled the elastic from behind and exposed my rock hard, throbbing member to the cool, summer night air. It had a thin stream of precum lacing the shaft. He immediately enveloped it between his lips, tormenting the tip with his tongue, mercilessly sending me to heaven and back. I watched him take a dive, and instantly threw my head back and whined. His tongue, his lips, pleasuring everything I ever wanted pleasured in my life. He was breathing so fast, through his nose, I don't think I'd ever heard anything so sexy in my life. My breathing turned to panting, and I didn't think I could hold it in much longer when he must have felt a pulse and pulled back. I opened my eyes. Never had nighttime been so bright, so clear.

He stood up, his body also gleaming with sweat, reflecting the faint light of a pale street light. His huge bulge cast a shadow on his pants, I guessed what he wanted. I looked at him, his crotch, and my recently abandoned cock, still wet with saliva. He looked at his own pants, and at me. My heart skipped another beat.

His hands flashed to his belt, and it was undone. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down his pants in one movement, so fluent that it looked like water. His boxers were stained with precum which made me even harder, if that's possible. He pulled them down and off one foot, his pants lying, unneeded on the pavement. I had to take a moment to take him all in, he was so beautiful, his perfectly shaped waist to his long, wet, throbbing manhood. He walked forward, dragging his boxers along on one foot, not noticing. I spread my legs. He put one foot on the bench, lifted himself on, standing such that his cock brushed my cheek, leaving a drop of Riku on my face. He began to sit down, spreading his legs (dang he's flexible), but holding his ass about an inch away from my cock. He looked me in the eyes, deep and powerful, he really had beautiful eyes. In one, one person, we reached an understanding. He pushed down, and inhaled through his teeth. His eyes squeezed closed, his arms wrapped around my neck. I was blown away, completely speechless, not present. All I felt was Riku around me, Riku holding me, Riku loving me. And that was all I wanted. He pushed himself up a few inches, and dropped. I saw where he was going. I helped, I pumped my abdomen to thrust myself in and out of him, he moaned louder. I whimpered. He leaned over, I followed. He flipped us, and he landed his back on the seat of the bench. I was above him, Riku, who was completely naked. I shook my pants and boxers off my legs. He spread his legs again. Kneeling on my knees, on the seat of the bench, in public, I inserted myself into his ass again, and gritted my teeth, holding my shouts in. He moaned, and I died inside again. I started thrusting, pumping my cock into him. He whispered, between gasping, ragged breaths:

"Pleasure me."

I looked down. His cock was long, hard, waiting for me. For _me_.

My abdomen pumped, my hands felt down his body, rippled over his muscles, down to that shining pole. I had to guess eight inches. My right hand wrapped around it gingerly, my thumb felt over the rim, slick with precum. I wanted him. He reached up to his own member blindly, put his hand over mine. Together, we pulled up and down, up and down, stroking his beautiful manhood. His gasping turned to whining.

"a-ah, ah, ah, ah!"

His cock started throbbing under my fingers, which turned me on. He was going to cum soon. I pushed harder inside him, I must've hit something that felt good because he cried out, pulled away from me, and rebounded, knocking us to the other side of the bench, he, this time, on top.  
"I think I love you," he whispered.

"I think I love you," I replied.

"I still haven't come," the words fell through his smile.

He got onto his knees, above me, who was lying on the bench. He started stroking his own cock, little droplets of precum landed on my chest. It was the hottest thing I think I'd ever seen in my life. Riku threw his head back, lost in his own masturbation.

I pulled myself up, I had to. I wanted to be the recipient. I sat up, the cold bench on my legs. My lips wrapped around the tip of his shaft. He looked down at me, not expecting this. He removed his hand. I tasted the slightly salty, sweet flavor of Riku. I wanted it all. I licked, pumped, and sucked… I needed to occupy my hands so I took to stroking my own cock. It felt amazing. Pleasuring myself never felt so good. Riku was moaning, louder and louder, his hands grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Oh, oh! O-Oh! A-ahh!! AH!"

His cock pulsed, and pulsed again, throbbing violently, he came in my mouth, and I tasted my new favorite flavor. My tongue felt every inch of his shaft, memorized it. I licked up and down, giving him every ounce of pleasure I had. I swallowed, and came back to his lips to kiss him again. My tongue felt his, as he tasted himself. Together, facing each other on our knees. I realized I was still pleasuring myself, and precum was running over my fingertips. He followed my gaze and smiled. Riku reached down, and started stroking my cock… It felt so good, why did I ever want to avoid such a circumstance? I gasped, I panted, I moaned, I loved him. I lied down again, and he stroked harder, faster, I felt every second, every feeling he was communicating to me. His hand was slick on me, lubricated with my own essence. I began to pant harder, his name was my mantra.

"Riku… Riku… Ri…Riku! I'm gonna, I, aa- Ah! Ahh!"

White semen spurted from my cock, and I shot myself on the chin, the chest, and the abdomen, right under my navel. Riku kept stroking me lightly as he leaned over me, and licked up my body. I squirmed under the weight, but I knew I wanted him on me. Then it was just he and I, he lay on top of me as we kissed passionately, our cocks rubbing together between us, making me want to do it all over again. The beads of sweat under my brow had long since dripped down my face; my whole body was emanating heat, it felt like the middle of the hot, summer day with him there on top of me.

He got up first, releasing my lips. He sat on his knees while I stayed on my back. His shaft was still hard, sticking straight up. One step at a time, he got off the bench, and picked his forgotten shorts off from the ground. He slipped them on, without boxers. I jumped up as well and put my jeans back on. They felt so foreign. He took his boxers up from where they fell and handed them to me. I felt the dampness of them. Riku. I put them to my face and inhaled. I picked mine up also, and gave them to him, an oddly sexual exchange of gifts. I put his in my pocket. I turned around shocked to see him taking his shorts off… again. Then he put my boxers on and put his shorts back on over that.

"I want a little bit of you with me all the time."

"Just wash them, and you can keep 'em." My voice cracked, weak from the experience I had just gone through. He laughed, warm, church bells.

His pants still had a bulge, which I reached down and felt, teasing him. His cheeks darkened and I laughed. We leaned in for another kiss when we heard a large mechanical object pressing toward us. The bus was about to come around the corner, so I grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head. As the buss rolled to a stop, hand and hand, we took the first steps back to reality.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew!

I really hate clichéd phrases when it comes to yaoi. Like "fighting for dominance" or words like "seed" and "milky". I've always thought those were completely the wrong image, so I avoid them.

I also thought that this was rather rushed sounding, and it probably was, in fifteen minutes of time in the story, lol.

Anyway, I'm still not done.

Please look forward to the conclusion!

Thank you very much!


End file.
